Just Shadows
by xiaoashwind
Summary: There are some things in Kimiko's past that she'd rather just forget. Fears from then and now that she is seeing happening around her. Why is this happening to her? And can it be stopped...? RaiKim
1. Wudai Zephyr Blaze

**Hey I'm back! I've been dying to write** **this fanfic idea for a while, but now that school started I've got no time! Zip, nada, bubkis! So with this story I think I'll only be able to update on weekends, if I'm lucky. Please be patient with me!** **Alrighty, now that that's settled, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**,** just my fanfic idea**.

**Just Shadows...**

**Chapter 1: Wudai Zephyr Blaze**

All was silent and peaceful across the Chinese valleys and mountain range. A soothing midday breeze swept through the clear blue sky and ran over the light pink flowers of the cherry blossom trees. A few blossoms came loose from their hold on the branches, proceeding to float delicately through the warm air and into the lotus ponds. It was a perfect scene for any nature lover. Beautiful, calm, peaceful, undisturbed, serene-

"Hiiiiyyyyaaaaaa!" All the birds in every tree that surrounded the Xiaolin Temple from a mile away scattered into the air. Within the Temple walls, four teenagers were beginning their training for the day, and starting it out with a bang.

"Come on Kim, is that all you got?" Raimundo teased his training opponent who was running at him again. The Japanese girl ran at full speed at the Dragon of the Wind before jumping high into the air in front of the sun's bright light. She spread her arms and flipped in the air, coming down with her foot out to him.

" Judolette Flip! Fire!" she yelled as she brought her foot down to the ground. Raimundo dodged the kick and her foot smashed the ground a bit beneath her. She looked up with clenched teeth at his smirking face. He mounted his feet and lifted his hands in front of him. Swirling bundles of wind formed in his hands, and he threw them at her like he was throwing baseballs.

Kimiko blocked the first two wind blasts with her arms and kicked the last one, causing it to dissipate around her foot back into the air. She began to run towards him again with flamed up fists, but he created a wave of wind that blocked her attack when she punched. She went for another punch, but he used the wind to send him flying over her.

When he hit the ground he grabbed a wooden staff off the ground for himself and then tossed the other over to Kimiko. She caught it and took her stance, Raimundo doing the same. They stared each other down, then both smirked. Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"Bring it on."

Raimundo's smirk grew wider and he span the staff around over his head. He lowered it under him, making the dirt fan out around his feet.

" Wind!" His element propelled him into the air as he spun the staff. He dropped down away from Kimiko on the other side, just as she sent two fireballs toward him. He dodged the first and blocked the second with the staff. Before he could attack, Kimko ran a bit and then stuck her staff into the ground. She held onto it and the used the force from her running to spin around while holding on, sending blasts of fire from her feet as she went.

Raimundo dodged and blocked the first few fireballs, but was then caught with his guard down for a split second. The blast knocked him off his feet, and before he had sat up all the way he could see the victorious smile of his companion staring down at him.

"Need a hand?" She teased, marveling in her victory over the once determined Brazilian. He made a face at her, but accepted the outstretched hand to help him up. He couldn't help but enjoy seeing the look of satisfactory on her face. Although his pride was a little bashed, he didn't really mind as much right now.

"Your really getting good at this Kim. I mean with that whole spinyness around the staff thing, whooo! Awsome!" he playfully exaggerated.

"Hah, and I'm sure you could have come up with a better staff move." she challenged with a smirk and gleam in her azure eyes.

"Oh but of coarse. I am me after all." he said, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing it out. His grin made Kimiko roll her eyes, but she still smirked all the same.

"Raimundo, you are so-" she was about to call him something along the lines of arrogant, when the voice of their Master interrupted her sentence.

"Good afternoon young ones. I take it you have completed training for today."

"Yes Master Fung." the two said in unison. Just then Omi came running over to the threesome, followed by Clay who was dripping wet. Once they had reached the others, Clay removed his hat from his soaking wet hair and squeezed the access water from it, then placed it back on his head still ruffled.

"Go for a swim during training, Clay?" Raimundo asked and snickered as Kimiko giggled.

"Lil' partner gave me a run fer my money with that Wudai attack'a his." Clay said and Omi beamed.

"Oh yes, because I am the moooost skilled at controlling my Wudai Neptune Water attack." he said and flashed a brilliant smile at the others. The four just rolled there eyes at the small monk's inflated ego. Then Master Fung turned back to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"I believe it is time for the two of you to discover your combined force." he said, receiving confused looks from the pair.

"Combined force?" Kimiko inquired.

"Yes, your combined attack. As you may know, Wind fuels the Fire and makes it strong, creating a more powerful blaze. Your elements will do the same when combined properly and with the correct form." Master Fung explained. Kimiko and Raimundo looked at eachother, both raising an eyebrow.

"So... this means I am not chosen for an advanced attack?" Omi asked in a disappointed and at the same time surprised voice.

"So wait, what's this new move called anyway?" Raimundo asked.

"It is called the Wudai Zephyr Blaze. It is a most powerful attack that has not been used since Dashi was a Grandmaster." Master Fung replied.

"Hm, do ya reckon it could be tough to take on Chase Young?" Clay inquired. Raimundo put his hands behind his head in a careless manor.

"It's not like Chase Young has been after us lately. He hasn't shown up to get any shen gong wu in a long time, and from what we know, he doesn't have any evil schemes going on either." Raimundo mused.

"As you said Raimundo, that is only from what we know. There is still evil in our midst, and you must never allow yourselves to lose your focus. Now, come." Master Fung said, gesturing for them to follow. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other and shrugged, then proceeded to follow along with Clay and Omi.

Master Fung lead them just outside of the Temple gates and stopped. He turned to the two waiting for his instruction and the pair waiting to watch.

"It is here that you will begin your first practice of the Wudai Zephyr Blaze. Keep in mind that you both need to work together to perform this attack, and must keep your chi in sync with one another's." Master Fung explained. Raimundo faced Kimiko and she looked up at him with a confused face. How were they supposed to keep their chi in sync? And with each other's?

"First, focus your own elemental chi. Clear your minds and allow the energy to freely flow from within." Master Fung went on, trying to give them an idea of how to start. From the sidelines Clay and Omi watched in interest.

Raimundo and Kimiko both closed their eyes to concentrate. Their minds soon felt empty and undisturbed by any thoughts. Raimundo began to feel a cooling feeling in his body, followed by a feeling of contempt and calmness. Kimiko felt her body heating up and the energy running through her to her fingertips.

By now they both felt relaxed and calm, just letting the chi run through their systems.

They opened their eyes and felt ready to try the attack for real. Raimundo remembered that Master Fung said they needed to be in sync with each other, and he knew only one way to do that. He hesitated at first, but then took Kimiko's hand into his own. She was a bit surprised at this, turning her face a little as she blushed a cherry blossom pink. She smiled and looked back at him with a determined smile. They both took and deep breath and seemed to know just what to do on impulse.

The pair began running, hand in hand, farther out away from the Temple. Kimiko felt the fire burn fiercer within her, and the wind chi coarsed through Raimundo faster with each step. Raimundo began to feel the warmth of her fire serge through his hand and into his body, as Kimiko got a sensation of coolness swirling around from the core and to the rest of her.

Their eyes locked for an instant, and then they silently agreed that was it. They each brought their free hand around and smashed their palm into the other's, creating a bright white flash.

"Wudai Zephyr Blaze!"

Omi, Clay and Master Fung had just ran and caught up in time to see the result of the combined attack. Master Fung noted the weak and delayed start of the power build up, but then was impressed. From the white light created of the clap of their hands, a spiraling torrent of fire being encircled by a strong wind stream shot from the Dragon of Fire and Wind's hands. It rushed forward with great force, making the earth beneath its path crumble and fly into the air in pieces behind it. It kept going until it reached a large boulder which just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kimiko and Raimundo stood up straight again and looked out to see the boulder be blown to pieces in a great display of exploding swirling fire. They then felt congratulatory pats on the backs and heard praise from their other two friends.

"Whoo-whee! That was really someth'in pardners! Never seen a move like that before!" Clay said and used his hat to fan himself from the access heat in the air from the attack.

"Yes that was mooost impressive!" Omi congratulated, making Raimundo's smile broaden. "Even for Raimundo." Omi added. Raimundo's face dropped and he scowled at the small yellow monk, ready to pounce like a tiger on him. But Master Fung's praises calmed him down a bit.

"That was very well executed. I was not expecting such a powerful result for your first time. Excellent work young ones." he smiled. Raimundo and Kimiko turned to each other grinning. Then Raimundo noticed that he was still holding Kimiko's hand from before. He looked down at it, and then back into her crystal eyes for a second before quickly letting go.

Luckily for him, Dojo had just slithered over at that second and no one noticed his slight blush. The small dragon came over frantically with the Ancient Scroll grasped in his claws, and also boils all over his lower body.

"Shen gong wo alert! C'mon guys, lets get a move on before these boils get any worse!" Dojo yelled and quickly enlarged himself for his passengers.

"Eww, just as long as I don't have to sit near your tail..." Kimiko said and climbed on between Raimundo and Omi. Once Raimundo had pulled her up onto the dragon by her hand the group was taking off into the sky. Master Fung watched until the dragon and his students had ascended into the clouds and out of his sight before walking back to the Temple.

DEEP WITHIN CHASE'S MOUNTAIN PALACE...

Sat atop one of the stone pillars high above the marble floors of the main room was Chase Young. His wild cats from below walked around in circles carelessly, occasionally looking up curiously at the form of their meditating master.

Chase Young was deep in meditation, concentrating his mind only on the information he was searching for. His mind had drifted far in this state to find what he needed to know. After a long period of complete focus, he had finally come across what he was looking for. His mind rummaged through unguarded thoughts and unsuspecting secrets and most importantly... fears of the owner of this mind he was searching.

Chase's golden eyes slowly opened and an evil grin spread across his face. He chuckled evily to himself before standing up and looking out across the dark, steep mountain ranges from the opening of his lair. He grinned and narrowed his eyes into the darkness.

"Her past, her fears... They shall soon be her's and their downfall."

**Okay, so how was that for a start, eh? I'm gonna try to make this exciting as I can. Well, as exciting as a story from an amateur writer gets anyway. Heheh, anyway, I hoped you all liked the start of it! Oh and keep in mind that I may only be updating on weekends. K, peace out everyone! Please R&R!**

**-Ash-mei**


	2. Croc Showdown!

**K I'm finally back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed me last chapter, you guys are the best! Alrighty where were we... Oh yes! Shen Gong Wu time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown... But I do own the muffin man song! Oh no wait, I don't own that either... aw, oh well. Onward to storyness!**

**Just Shadows**

**chapter 2: Croc Showdown! **

The large green dragon shrunk down to his portable size as he and his four passengers descended along the bank of a section of a river in Beerwah, Australia. Dojo slithered up Clay's arm to sling himself around the cowboy's shoulders. Kimiko took the Shen Gong Wu scroll out of her green and purple backpack and the others gathered around her to see.

"So what does this Wu do anyway?" Raimundo asked as the animation on the scroll began to move.

"The Tanyai Shoes allow the user to momentarily switch bodies with another person. And the best part is that when you switch, the person you switched with and is then wearing the shoes cant activate them to make the person switch back." Dojo explained as the cartoon figure in the scroll crossed over to another person's body and that person into his. "It's one of those 'wait 'till it wears off' kind of Wu. Could come in handy." Dojo finished.

"It is much like stepping in another's feet." Omi said.

"I think you mean walking in someone else's shoes." Kimiko corrected him as the group broke up to find the Wu.

"I don't see how he could have possibly messed that one up..." Raimundo said and then lifted a rock up to look under.

"Well lets just round this Wu up before Jack show's up for it." Clay mused while looking through a bush. "Dojo, any idea where it is pardner?"

"I know its somewhere around this bank... uh, over there! Or maybe... over there?" he said, pointing in different directions with an unsure face.

"Well that sure helps a lot." Rai said sarcastically and continued searching. He looked down at his hands while he searched the rocks, and just as he was about to flip another over he noticed another hand was under his on the rock. He looked up into her piercing blue eyes and immediately blushed and got up.

"Sorry Rai, I wasn't watching what rock I was turning over." she apologized sheepishly as she looked up at him. His face was covered by his hair with his head tilted downward to the ground a bit. He lifted his head to see her looking back at him with a faint smile gracing her lips. He almost got lost in staring from her delicate pink lips to her pure blue eyes, but quickly caught him self and turned the other way to keep searching.

"It's okay, y-you take that rock." he said a little nervously, which left Kimiko staring at his retreating form with a confused expression. Raimundo mentally scolded himself.

_'That was just great. Real smooth Raimundo...'_

Oblivious to anything except his job to locate the Shen Gong Wu, Omi was zipping all around the muddy banks for the Tanyai Shoes. He stopped again to look into the shallow water from the bank and saw a few bubbles emerge. He peered into the murky water with curious eyes. A small crocodile slowly surfaced it's eyes and nostrils above the water to stare at the monk hungrily.

Omi quickly retreated from his spot, backing away until his feet were back on the part of the ground that was green and not coated in mud. From the corner of his eye he saw a crocodile sliding off the bank into the water, and a glint of something coming from where it had been sunning itself.

"The Tanyai Shoes!" Omi called and pointed, causing the others to all look toward the half buried Wu in the mud.

"Are all mine!" The warriors all looked up at Jack hovering from his helibot. "Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius has arrived!"

"Ugh Jack, how do you always know when to come at the perfectly wrong time?" Kimiko groaned in annoyance.

"Meh, it's a gift I guess." he shrugged and dived out of the sky for the Shen Gong Wu. " The Wu is mine!"

"Not so fast Jack Spicer!" Omi called and also dived for the blue and gold object sticking out of the ground. Both of their hands landed on the shoes and it began to glow yellowish white.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Orb of Tornami for your Reversing Mirror. The challenge is race to the opposite bank!" Omi said as he and Jack stared each other down.

"And I'm calling a Shen Yi Bu dare! My Silk Spitter for your Shadow of Fear, winner takes all." Jack challenged. Omi narrowed his eyes at his opponent and excepted. The Tanyai Shoes came loose from the ground and started floating into the air to signal for the showdown to begin.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

There were bright flashes of light and the earth rumbled under everyone's feet as the scenery morphed around them. Jack and Omi were soon standing at one bank, looking out across a long stretch of water filled with abnormally large crocodiles and stepping stones for them to travel across. Dojo and the remaining three warriors were watching from a rock pillar that had rose high up out of the water off to the side. They had all switched to their blue battle armor just as Omi had.

Everything was silent for a moment as the river fog set in. Omi and Jack glanced at each other, and then they were off.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Omi immediately took the lead with Jack close behind, jumping from stone to stone. Omi looked back over his shoulder as he ran and saw Jack running not to far behind with the Silk Spitter raised up.

"Silk Spitter!" Jack yelled and the sticky webbing shot out from the Wu. Omi jumped over it and dodged, giving Jack a chance to catch up with him.

They were each running on the side rocks that were close to the water, and closer to the crocodiles. Before Jack could hold up the Silk Spitter again, one of the large reptiles snapped at him from the water and tore a nice sized hole out of the back of his pants. Not to mention that was right after he screamed his lungs out like a little girl.

Everyone from the sidelines were having a laughing fit at the degraded "boy genius".

"Hey Jack, nice undies!" Raimundo called in between his laughter.

"Yeah, especially... hah the printed- HAHAH heart designs!" Kimiko said and burst into even more laughter, if that was possible.

Jack scowled and tried to block out the taunting. He got himself level with Omi again and was begining to inch his way to the lead. Omi continued running and jumping while shifting his arms towards Jack, making the water rise up behind them in a wave.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" he called and sent the wave at Jack. The water soaked Jack's back side, but didn't fully come down on him enough to slow him down. Although, his now wet boxers were beginning to feel uncomfortable...

The opposite bank was coming into view now for the two. The crocs were contantly snapping at them as they went, causing Jack to scream bloody murder every time.

"Yeah go Omi!"

"C'mon, show that no good snake in the grass who's boss!"

"Keep go'in little dude!"

Omi turned his head back to his opponent and held up the Orb of Tornami, but he wasn't expecting Jack's surprisingly smart for a change move.

"Orb of Tornami!"

"Reversing Mirror!"

The water shot right back at Omi and knocked him off balance into the water. Jack was just as surprised as Omi was, but just for a second before he moved ahead to cross the bank. Before the crocs could use Omi has their lunch for the day ,there were bright flashes of white light like there was from the start of the showdown, and everyone was back on the bank in their normal clothes. Except for Jack's torn pants that is.

Jack stood triumphant with the Tanyai Shoes, Orb of Tornami, Silk Spitter, Reversing Mirror, and the Shadow of Fear which Omi had not used in the showdown. He took off into the air with his helibot and newly acquired Shen Gong Wu to head home.

"So long Xiaolin Losers!" he called and cackled before flying off. Everyone looked down at the depressed looking yellow monk, knowing how he was feeling at this point.

"Aw it's okay Omi, we'll get those Wu back." Kimiko comforted and patted him on his sulking head.

"But I was mooost disgraceful with my performance in the showdown. I should have expected Jack Spicer to use the Reversing Mirror to counter the Orb of Tornami..." Omi said sadly.

"Don't worry pardner, we'll get that no good rustler and those Wu back. Then you can feel even better when you kick some Spicer butt and pay'em back for it." Clay reassured his freind.

"C'mon guys, we need to get back to the Temple before it gets late." Dojo said and grew to his forty foot form. Everyone climbed on and the dragon took off for China.

MEANWHILE AT CHASE'S MOUNTAIN PALACE...

Everything in the main room where Chase was meditating was quiet until the sound of footsteps began to pat across the floor. Wuya walked in and her gaze fell upon Chase in his meditative state again. He'd been meditating a lot lately, but she figured she'd best not disturb him or ask questions. But this time she decided to take a chance and walked over to his side.

He didn't move at all at her presence, like she wasn't even there. She looked down at him with questioning swirled green eyes and hands on her hips. She moved her face down next to his and studied the look of absolute concentration in his features. Still he did not budge, so she moved in from of him and squinted her eyes, as if trying to find an answer to her question by just looking at his face.

Wuya put a hand to her chin in a thoughtful gesture and squinted a little more, just staring hard into his unmoving face.

"Is there something you wish to ask, Wuya?" Chase's sudden and slightly annoyed voice jolted her back to reality and she fell backward in surprise. Wuya quickly stood back up and regained her composure.

"Huh, and I thought you were asleep." She said with annoyed sarcasm. "May I ask why you have been meditating more than usual lately?" she asked and folded her arms across her chest.

"All an essential part of my plan. But for the time being, you do not need to know about it." Chase said and stood up, making his way for the door.

"Going to get more of that Lao Mane Lone soup of yours?" Wuya asked dully, not really caring about the answer.

"Actually, I think I will pay a little visit to Spicer. I will be back shorty." he said.

"Jack Spicer? What do you need him for? That insolent boy is only good for disposing of 'pudding cups' and losing Shen Gong Wu." Wuya scoffed but was actually intrested in hearing the reason.

"I have already told you Wuya, for now you do not need to know." And with that he walked through the door and down the corridors of his home. Wearing his dark evil grin with each step.

**Okay at this point some of you may be like "so what's the point of the showdown?". Trust me, theres a part here thats gonna play a role in the next chapter concerning the point of the showdown. But anyway, question time...**

**What is Chase's evil plan? Why is he going to Jack's house? Why is the authoress asking questions in bold print? Oh whoops, that one was supposed to stay in a thought bubble.**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Stay tuned to find out what Chase is up to soon! Oh, and R&R's are very much appreciated! Thanks!**

**-Ash**


	3. Recalling the Fear

**Ouch my thumb! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've sprained my thumb playing softball and it's a bit hard to type. Heh... my idiocy never fails. Hopefully this chapter will turn out alright with me typing with this stupid faulty thumb. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ash and her non-cooperating thumb do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way whatsoever.**

**Just Shadows**

**chapter 3: Recalling the Fear...**

A single bead of sweat began to trickle down the forehead of a very concentrated redhead as he sat at his desk in his dimly lit basement lair. Everything in the room around him was quiet and unmoving except for the faint clanking sound coming from his screwdriver, which was currently being used to repair a broken robot.

Jack sat at his desk fixing the bot, keeping one foot against the desk's edge as he leant the chair a bit backwards. He felt content right now from having just recently beaten that little yellow cheese snack of a monk in that showdown. He paused from his work and wiped his brow, glancing over to his black trench coat hanging over another chair with the gaping hole in it from the showdown.

"Good thing mom can sew... Stupid crocodile." Jack scowled and returned to his robot in even more concentration than before. "Trying to eat my coat and mmph mmph..." he went into mumbling to himself while he used his foot on the desk to rock back and forth in his chair.

Jack continued with fixing the robot and mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid crocodile, stupid Xiaolin losers, stupid showdown...' His face became closer and closer to the trinket as he was almost finished working on it.

"Almost finished... aaaaaand-"

"Spicer!" a loud familiar voice yelled as the door swung open with a slam. Jack threw the robot into the air and shrieked as he kicked his foot that was against the desk forward, sending the chair and him flying backwards. A mess of papers that were on the desk flew around him and landed in a heap all over the floor.

"Chase? Chase Young? Uh, you came to see me?" Jack asked, still laying in the tipped over chair on the ground behind his desk. Chase rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed. He walked by the desk and Jack's legs hanging in the air behind it while looking around the room.

"No Spicer, I have come in search of a Shen Gong Wu that I know you posses." Chase replied as he continued his search of the "evil lair". Jack tried to sit up but found he was stuck. He struggled for a moment to lift himself up, but then plopped back down in the chair and shrugged to himself.

"Hey wait a second, didn't I have guardbots outside?"

"Your mother answered the door. She also offered me some freshly baked sugar cookies." Chase said and smirked when his eyes fell upon what he was looking for.

"Ugghh... always with the sugar cookies... But what Wu do you need anyway?" Jack inquired.

Chase stepped up to the safe in which Jack stored all of his Shen Gong Wu. Jack knew that Chase needed to get into the safe to get any Wu out. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked to himself from his spot on the floor.

"You know, it needs a combination to open, which you don't..." Jack shut up when he heard the reel of the lock spinning around rapidly and then clicking to a stop, followed by the door slowly screeching open. Another thing to add onto his list of stupid's... Stupid crocodiles, stupid Xiaolin losers, stupid showdown... Stupid Heylin magic...

"Yeah, I guess that works to..." Jack said simply. Chase reached into the steel black box and shifted a few things around before finding what he'd come for. He took a hold of it and closed the safe with all the other stored Shen Gong Wu still inside. He tucked it under his arm and walked past the desk and Jacks hovering legs in the air, making his way up the stairs and out the door with another slam.

"... Glad I could be of assistance!"

**...BACK AT CHASE'S PALACE...**

The white stars hung over the deathly looking mountain, winking down occasionally at the demonic face of the entrance. Deep within the structure in the main room, two figures were up and about.

"I do not understand why you did not simply take all of his Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya exclaimed, clearly very annoyed with the Tai Chi warrior. Chase set the only Wu he had taken from Jack down on a table next to the All Seeing Eye that was rooted to the floor of the room and turned around to face her.

"And allow you to regain your full powers with them? Not likely." he said and she scowled. "Besides, I do not require any other Shen Gong Wu for my plan to succeed."

"You have still failed to mention just what your new evil plan is. Why do you only need the Shadow of Fear?" Wuya asked, glancing over at the Wu sitting on the table and then back into Chase's golden eyes for some answers.

"I have been deeply meditating for long periods of time, enabling my mind to pass along great distances and enter the thoughts of one of the Xiaolin Warriors."

"Which one of their mind's have you been tapping into? And for what reason?" Wuya inquired. Chase turned back to the All Seeing Eye. An image appeared when he waved his hand over it, showing a girl sleeping peacefully wrapped up in a red blanket. Wuya looked down at the girl and then back up to Chase with questioning eyes.

"Kimiko? What does she have to do with the plan that is so important?" she asked. Chase closed his eyes and continued his explanation.

"The Dragon of Fire has many doors to her mind that have been locked. Many fears from her past and in the present that are hidden, and some forgotten." He walked away from her and the eye to stand in the center of the room. Chase put his hands together in front of his chest, forming a black spiraling glow. Wuya watched in interest as his hands came farther apart and the dark energy grew before he swung his hand in the direction of the Shadow of Fear.

"Heylin Memory Recall!"

Wuya quickly backed off as the dark energy shot into the Shadow of Fear, giving the golden statue a black aura around it. Chase walked forward and picked the Shen Gong Wu up to hold above the All Seeing Eye which still held Kimiko's image.

He looked down at her peaceful face and grinned evilly. This would be the start of her living nightmare.

"Shadow of Recollection!" he yelled and a dark, almost black purple smoke drifted from the tainted Wu into the All Seeing Eye. The eye showed the Dragon of Fire scrunching her face in discomfort for a moment before relaxing back into sleep again. Chase smiled darkly and placed the Shadow of Fear, which was now back to normal, on the table once again.

"I still do not fully understand." Chase looked at Wuya as she went on. "What will happen to her now that you have combined your Heylin Memory Recall with the Shadow of Fear?" she asked. Chase was getting a bit annoyed with her constant questioning, but now that she'd seen the first step of his plan commence, there was no point in keeping it secret from her.

He turned his gaze on a cherry blossom plant sitting in one side of the massive room. He'd decided to keep a few plants and flowers around this room because it was where he always came to meditate and perform his Tai Chi. The flowers, being an element of nature, supported in the chi flow and gave the room a more appropriate essence for meditation.

He flicked his fingers toward him and a cherry blossom floated their way and into his hand. It rested in the palm of his hand as Chase looked up to Wuya's curious expression.

"As you already know, my Heylin Memory Recall can show a person their past memories." Wuya nodded at this. "Well, combined with the Shadow of Fear, a new dark power is created. The Shadow of Recollection."

Chase raised the tiny pink flower in front of him in the center of his gloved hand. Wuya watched what he did and listened intently to what he was saying.

"Kimiko will see things that she always feared would happen. Childish fears from her past brought to life, and what she fears in the present. Everything around her will become an illusion of her deepest fears, tricking her mind into believing it is real." Chase closed his fingers tight on the cherry blossom in his hand.

"So what you are saying is, she will become cut off from reality?" Wuya suggested and kept her eyes on Chase's closed hand. Chase smirked and there was a gleam in his reptilian eyes.

"Precisely, except she will not only be cut off from reality." Chase opened his hand and the torn bits of cherry blossom petals scattered to the ground, each piece covered in a small black flame. "Kimiko's mind will crumble, completely overwhelmed by fright. She will be trapped in her own illusions of fear, and no one will be able to save her."

Chase and Wuya both looked into the pupil of the All Seeing Eye to see the Dragon of Fire soundly asleep, probably dreaming peacefully. They grinned evilly at the sight, both thinking 'this is going to be fun'.

"Quite an excellent idea Chase." Wuya said, knowing she was going to enjoy every minute of this evil scheme. Chase chuckled and looked back into the image of the formally at peace girl.

"Yes, good night Fire Dragon... Sweet dreams, for now..."

**Yay I got through that without cutting my own thumb off from frustration! Oh, btw, I don't think crocodiles are stupid in the least! They are such awsome, b-e-a utiful animals!(hugs a croc) Anyway, enough of that. Now we all know what Chase is planning! But will it succeed? Oh and theres gonna be some RaiKim in the next chappie for any RaiKim lovers who were hoping for some in this chapter. So I hope you liked this one! Please R&R!**

**-Ash**


	4. Nightmare in the Dark

**Ah I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've just been having about fifty million things going on all the time this week. I'll try to make up for the long wait with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny anything Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Just Shadows**

**chapter 4: Nightmare in the Dark...**

All was quiet and still throughout the dimmed out halls of the Xiaolin Temple. Well, everywhere except the section of the hall where four rooms were lined up, all occupied by their peacefully sleeping owners.

It was a wonder Clay's snoring didn't wake everyone up every night. In the room next to Clay's, Omi was sleeping in his meditating posture comfortably with a pair of ear plugs stuck in his ears to drown out the cowboy's loud sleeping noises. Dojo was curled up on his own small bedding on the floor of Omi's room .On the opposite side of Clay's room was Raimundo's, where the Brazilian slept soundly cuddled up to his Ninja Fred teddy bear. The occupant of the room next to his didn't seem as asleep as the four of them though.

The dull shine of the moon's light from the window reflected into her eyes as she slowly opened them. Kimiko sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked up from her small "bed" to the window, where she saw how dark it still was outside.

"I wonder what time it is..." she said quietly and rubbed a sleeve against her tired eyes again. Kimiko slid the blanket off and stood up to make her way for the curtain door of her room. She was feeling like she needed something to drink now that she was partially awake, and a little water from the kitchen would be just fine.

She moved the curtain aside and stepped onto the cold wooden floor of the hall. Kimiko glanced along the three other rooms and began tiptoing down the hall so she wouldn't make enough noise to wake them.

She only got two steps and then jumped a bit when Clay snorted in his sleep and then began snoring again. She rolled her eyes but had to smile a little.

"You'd think he'd even wake himself up with that snoring..." she whispered and continued walking down the hall.

Clay's snoring faded out and soon all that could be heard was the soft patting of her bare feet against the floor. Kimiko was still feeling very drowsy from having just woken up, and was a bit unaware of much around her as she made her way to the kitchen. Not like she needed to pay attention to anything right now in the empty hallway.

Kimiko was about to round the corner and go down another hall to the kitchen when she faltered for a second. She had a strange feeling for just a moment in her head between her eyes. Sort of like the beginning of a head ache, but not as painful. But the feeling went away right after it happened, so she kept going and didn't think much of it.

Kimiko was about half way down the hall and could see the kitchen entrance now. Suddenly she stopped and looked back down the hall behind her. Her blue eyes were focused and alert, her hands ready at her sides.

She sensed someone's presence... But she saw nothing there, and there wasn't a shadow against the wall to prove that somebody was around the corner. Everything was completely silent.

Kimiko lowered her hands and stared a bit more before slowly turning back around and going into the kitchen. What was that? Was there anyone there at all?

She wrapped her fingers around the refrigerator handle and paused. She was sure she'd felt a presence in the hall, but she didn't see anything. She thought about it, just looking down at her hand on the handle for a minute. Soon she shrugged and pulled the door open and took the water carton out.

"I must still be tired and just thought I heard something, I guess." she reasoned and poured the water into a paper cup from the counter. Kimiko then returned the carton of water to the refrigerator and sat down at the table with her cup. She took another sip and placed it down. She sat in silence for a while, just staring at the table top, thinking.

She had that dream again tonight... The one she never forgot a second of after she woke up from it.

A gentle smile formed on her lips as she gazed out of the kitchen window at the pale moon and white stars. It was always the same dream... Just like she remembered it...

_"I really like these pretty earrings that we got at the festival today Mommy!"_

_"Yes Kimiko, they certainly look beautiful on you." the woman smiled warmly._

_"Mommy, I'm very tired..." the young pigtailed girl yawned._

_"It has been a long day. Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"_

_"Yes please! I love when you sing the lullabies to me."_

Kimiko smiled and got up from the table with her water. She loved having those kind of dreams to remind her of the good times. It was nice to be able to think about the whole thing in a positive way some of the time.

Although, it was always hard to smile while thinking about it...

Kimiko was brought out of her thoughts when she felt that faint twinge in her head again. It didn't last long at all, just like the last one hadn't. She was about to keep walking when she looked up, but then stopped in her tracks.

She saw a shadow on the wall at the end of the hall getting bigger, meaning someone was coming around the corner. She didn't think anything of it though. Probably one of the guys coming to the kitchen for a snack or something, she thought.

Her eyes dilated and her heart froze in her chest. What walked around the corner and was now facing her from down the hall definitely wasn't Omi, Rai or Clay...

The water cup fell out of her hands and hit the floor with a light thud. Kimiko just stared in terror. Into the menacing red yellow eyes.

"No... Ak... Akumu..." she managed to whisper.

What was staring back at her was a creature she'd been told about when she was younger in Japan. It was a story many children in Japan had been warned of, just so they could be persuaded to go to sleep at night. For if they stayed up to late, the Akumu would haunt their dreams as punishment.

Kimiko had always greatly feared the beast as a child. But even more so now... It was a made up story... It couldn't really be there, no...

A dark growl came from the depths of it's throat as it peered into Kimiko's frightened eyes. The Akumu had the body shape like a large, thin dog. It was as black as the night and looked very rugged. It had long front legs that it kept tucked up above it's shoulder blades so it could crouch low to the ground, staring daggers at the girl across the hall.

Kimiko took a few steps back but never took her eyes off of the Akumu. She kept thinking to herself 'This isn't happening, this cant be happening...'

She took a few more steps back and then bolted through the kitchen. The creature was on her heals in no time as she ran through a few rooms and hallways. She tried not to scream, but every time the Akumu appeared behind her again and roared, baring it's deathly razor fangs, it was hard not to.

She ran down another hall and knocked a vase off a table as she passed. She heard it shatter and then looked over her shoulder as she ran. The Akumu was bounding off the walls so close behind her that she could feel it's hot breath on her neck.

Kimiko shrieked in pure terror and rounded another corner, only to run into someone or something. She kept her eyes shut tight and thrashed around in the arms of whoever it was she'd run into.

"Kim! Kimiko, calm down! What's the matter?"

She stopped struggling slightly and looked up to find that she was being held in Raimundo's arms and he was looking down at her with a worried expression. Her heart thumped in fear as she whirled her head around expecting to see the Akumu, but the hall was clear behind her and everything was quiet.

Kimiko was panting both from running as fast as possible and from sheer fright. Raimundo's eyes showed concern as he gently grasped her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Kimiko, all you alright? I heard you screaming." Kimiko paused for a minute while she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay..." she turned around again to look down the hall as she said this.

"Was someone here?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko's eyes stretched down the hallway but saw no sign of the dreaded Akumu. But... how could that be? It was right there running behind her, and then the next second it was like it had vanished. Unless it was never really there at all... No that couldn't be right either.

She honestly didn't know how to answer Raimundo's question.

"I'm not sure... I think I might have been sleep walking." It was the most reasonable thing she could think of right now.

"Sleep walking?"

"I don't know, I'm not completely sure what happened to tell the truth."

"Well, I heard screaming and woke up to find out what was going on. But are you okay?" he asked as they approached their rooms. Kimiko was surprised at how much he seemed to care about if she was alright after all this. Well, they were friends after all, but it was Raimundo. She'd always known him to be different about stuff like this.

She pushed the thought aside and looked up into his waiting face. The thought of the creature flashed through her mind and she tensed up. Kimiko looked down at the ground with slightly pink cheeks and then back up at him.

"Could I maybe... stay with you tonight? I don't want to start sleepwalking again and get myself scared..." she asked timidly.

Raimundo was surprised she'd asked that and considered it for a second. It wasn't such a good idea, that was for sure. No doubt they'd be in a load of trouble tomorrow if Master Fung found out. But then he looked down at the scared look in her eyes and felt that he needed to be the one to comfort her. He was curious of what could scare his friend so much in the first place.

In any case, the point was that he was going to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah you can stay with me tonight. And as much as it's gonna kill me..." he smiled a bit, "we should wake up early tomorrow so no one walks in to get me out of bed."

Kimiko smiled at his humor and was grateful he couldn't see her faint blush in the dark. They walked through the curtain to his room and both yawned. Raimundo settled himself comfortably under the blankets, followed by Kim who laid on her back facing the ceiling.

There were a few moments of awkward silence between the two. Neither of them could think straight right then while being there together. Kimiko tilted her head towards him a bit and broke the silence.

"Hey Rai?"

"Yeah?" he asked with his back turned to her.

"Thanks." she smiled. He also smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"No prob Kim. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

The pair smiled and rolled their eyes at the loud snore that broke the silence once again.

"Goodnight Clay." they sighed together and began to drift off to sleep.

**Whew now that thats done... bed time! I think I'm starting to see pink elephants I'm so tired, so that might be why the ending of this chapter is a little crumby. Ah, well it is in my opinion anyway. Oh, and btw, Akumu means nightmare in Japanese. I was just looking through my dictionary and thought it'd be cool to name it that.**

**Heh, anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter! I'll try to update again as soon as I can! That is, if I can get some R&R's? Please?**

**Peace out!**

**-Ash**


End file.
